Soft As Petals
by snowblinded
Summary: Psuedo sequel to 'Simple As Snow.' "Akira wouldn't never admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for the spring. It's a transformative season and with transformation comes a lot of change." AkiShiro luff.


Akira wouldn't never admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for the spring. Although summer was great due to no school, good weather, and all around freedom, spring was a bit more heartfelt. All the little flower pods that closed up for the cold season start to pop open and let sunshine skim across their bodies. The sporadic weather of warm, humidity to sudden cold rain was okay with Akira just because that was just how spring was. It's a transformative season and with transformation comes a lot of change.

Change had been occurring to Akira since the beginning of the school year when Shirogane entered his life. Saving him (and Aya and Kengo) from the kokuchi and giving him the kiss that poured dark energy into his flesh, it was the biggest transformation physically. However, it's been the internal changes that have been blossoming inside Akira that has him feeling differently lately.

He was an aloof boy, not minding the lonesomeness his life had for him, but Kengo and Aya managed to pry into his life. At first he hated it. He didn't ask for their help, he didn't ask for their concern, he just wanted peace. Yet they somehow slipped into an important place in Akira's life: his first real friends.

Friendship was an unusual concept at first. Accustomed to isolation, he found it odd how easily he let his feelings formulate for these once strangers. He never felt so protective of people, even with his own family. Sure enough, Akira found a sense of familiarity with Kengo's lame jokes and clumsiness and the pain of Aya's kendo stick when he didn't listen. Despite the sudden change of his environment, he knew he found a place among the craziness of his human companions, including Haruka, Kou, and Master.

The one thing that has really taken a metamorphosis of its own is his new found inclination for the annoying silver-haired shadow, Shirogane. The man that formerly burrowed under the skin of the teenager's been residing in a peculiar spot in Akira's heart. He used to brush off advances and ignore the hushed murmurs almost immediately. Now it took a little extra force to pretend he was irked by the shadow's behavior. Akira didn't know if Shirogane could see through his facade, but it was getting harder to keep it up.

Somehow through the winter, Akira found himself drawn to Shirogane, more so than before. The man would curl up next to Akira in his bed and divulge the vague things he wanted to do to the teenager. He would hit and push the shadow from his mattress, yet fight down the extra 'ba-dump' in his chest at mention of these things. As he listened to the man whine about the _abuse_, the brunet would flip his back to him and bury his face into the pillow. He felt embarrassment that equaled the fervor of his attraction. Akira couldn't even stand it when the man tried to hold his hand anymore. After their winter walk, he rejected his touches, afraid of becoming intoxicated by what was Shirogane. He couldn't let himself grow addicted only to be left in the end.

Yet no matter how hard Akira tried, those feelings whirled around him like a spring breeze. They shook the tree limbs of the boy's emotions, letting flower petals rain down. When they touched his skin, it always felt like Shirogane, butterfly kissing on his neck. It was wrong though. Akira felt like he was betraying himself for allowing such covetous feeling reside. What happened to the the boy who kept to himself and fought because he was bored? When had he turned into a docile creature, loosing himself in another man's blue eyes? Furthermore, what was to come when the shadow disappeared? Would he revert to his normal self or languish in melancholy? He couldn't fall victim to Shirogane, no matter how hard his heart fought with his mind.

Lying under a newly awaken cherry blossom tree, he could think these thoughts. Akira's eyes can travel from blossom to blossom, trying to find the answers to his inner turmoil in the stamen of the flowers. He wished they could wiggle in response. He wished they could provide some enlightenment. Instead, they swayed in the breeze, absolutely devout. The pink coloring represents romance. Right now, it meant embarrassment. Akira placed his hands over his face, ashamed of his girlish thoughts.

"Are you allergic to pollen?" A well-known voice asked.

Afraid to show his shameful face, Akira replied through the spaces of his fingers. "No, I'm not."

The feeling of silk traced over his knuckles. A small chuckle was heard, along with, "Then why are you covering your face?"

"Because of you," Akira replied without thinking. When he realized it slipped from his mouth, his eyes widened. He had revealed too much. Shirogane would not let this go.

Said silk fingers took hold of his hands, lifting them from Akira's face. He fought back for a moment, but the shadow always found his way. The teenager shut his eyes. He didn't want to see whatever face the man was making. It was probably smug, like whenever Akira accidently did something that could be interpreted as _suggestive_.

The gloved hand released his hands, placing them on his lap. The brunet was surprised when he felt the man's un-gloved hand slid up his cheek, thumb brushing under Akira's eye.

"Open your eyes, Akira-kun," Shirogane told him. He didn't want to, but they seemed to open on their own.

The shadow's silver hair was undone from its braid. It flowed freely, some spilling over the man's shoulder. The sunlight broke through the branches of the tree, scattering spots of lights over the man. His shadow form's translucency allowed the light to fall right through, but Akira could still see the way it made his pale flesh glow. His eyes were as soft as ever. They peered down on the teenager with so much sincerity, the boy was tempted to push him away. If he felt like a girl before, how he felt now was pure femininity. He couldn't help but focus on the way the petals from the tree made the man's mouth even pinker than before.

"Akira," the shadow called him. The fingers skimmed down the boy's face, taking a place along his jawline. Shirogane allowed his head to sway slightly, like he was ready to-

"Kiss," Akira whispered into the air.

Shirogane blinked, replacing his heartfelt eyes with surprise. Of course he'd never expect that word to leave Akira's mouth.

Before he could say anything, Akira let his control slip away. He was tired of this conflict. It was a five month battle he was never going to win. The teenager clenched his hands into the shadow's hair, pulling him down into his space. Shirogane seemed genuinely shocked, but the moment he touched the brunet's mouth, it was instantaneously dropkicked.

Shirogane's lips felt like cherry blossom petals, idling on his mouth. Too soft to be real, is what Akira thought, but it was. The touch of Shirogane's hand on his skin was real, not visible to mortal eyes, but the feeling was just as real. For just a moment, the boy could swear he felt warmth from the shadow.

The shadow pulled away and gazed at the dazed teenager resting below him. Akira was sure his entire face resembled a strawberry. He felt a small smile grow on his face though when he remembered strawberries were Shirogane's favorite fruit, so he shouldn't mind. As if he read Akira's mind, the shadow smiled with him and swooped back into for another series of feathery kisses.

Petal after petal rained over Akira. That's how he felt. That's how he wished he could feel all the time.

_Don't leave yet, Shirogane. Don't leave..._

* * *

Oh noez, more happy-sad fanfic. Oh god, I think I'm slowly becoming a bit more of a fluff writer. On the other hand, they're turning more bittersweet, which makes up for it at least. Anyway, yeah. I hoped you liked this, uh, somewhat sequel?

PS, ALL MONOCHROME FACTOR FANFICTION WRITERS, just so you know, we're less than **ten** fanfic stories from beating _Dragon Ball_ and _Yugioh ZEXAL_ (double check with the 'Popularity' button). I have a goal of helping to beat the category number! Join in and lets defeat Dragon Ball! WOOOOO!

Okay enough silliness, seriously though, keep on reading/writing peeps. xoxo


End file.
